BrainPOP
Founded in 1997, the BrainPOP websites display animated, curriculum-based content that supports educators and are intended to be fun for students to watch. The sites' movies cover the subjects of mathematics, engineering and tech, health, science, social studies, arts and music, and english. Since 2005, the movies have been closed captioned. BrainPOP is used in more than 25% of U.S. schools. The company was founded by Avraham Kadar, M.D., an immunologist and pediatrician, to explain medical concepts to his young patients using animation. As of 2011, BrainPOP hosted more than 11 million unique visits each month, from thousands of schools and individuals worldwide. BrainPOP uses an in-house team of educators, animators, and writers to produce and continually update the sites, incorporating teacher and parent input. The online resources include BrainPOP.com, for grades 3 and up (over age 8/9) and BrainPOP Jr., for grades K-3 (ages 4/5 to 8/9). The sites also offer movies in three different languages for regional markets: BrainPOP Español for Spanish-speakers, BrainPOP Francais for French-speakers, BrainPOP UK (English with UK-centered topics), and BrainPOP Israel. The site's free resource for teachers and homeschoolers, BrainPOP Educators, features free tips, tools and best practices by and for teachers and homeschoolers. In 2009, BrainPOP launched BrainPOP ESL, targeted at students learning English as a second language. Schools and parents can use the site to help shape the student's curriculum. BrainPOP movies may be used to introduce a new lesson or topic, for illustrating complex subject matter or to review before a test. Content is aligned to USA state education standards and is searchable. In addition to movies, the site displays quizzes, games, experiments and other related content that students can use interactively to reinforce the lessons in the movies. BrainPOP products are compatible with PCs, Macs, projectors and interactive whiteboards. No downloading, installation or special hardware is required. There are also applications for the iPad and smartphones. The movies feature recurring characters such as Tim, Moby and Annie. Most of the movies begin with the characters responding to correspondence and end humorously, often with Tim getting annoyed at Moby or vice versa. Students "enjoy the pair's antics." Main Characters *Tim *Moby *Rita *Cassie Movies Season 0 (1997-1999) *Pre-BrainPOP Episodes Season 1 (1999-2000) *Pluto (October 24, 1999) *Halloween (October 31, 1999) *Saturn (November 7, 1999) *Rivers (November 14, 1999) *Internet (January 11, 2000) *Allergies (January 18, 2000) *Uranus (March 5, 2000) *Neptune (March 12, 2000) *Dinosaurs (March 19, 2000) *Temperature (March 26, 2000) *Body Weight (March 26, 2000) *AIDS (April 4, 2000) *Mammals (April 4, 2000) *Alzheimer's Disease (April 11, 2000) *Steroids (April 11, 2000) *West Nile Virus (April 18, 2000) *Lyme Disease (April 18, 2000) *Spinal Cord (April 25, 2000) *Fireworks (April 25, 2000) *Obesity (May 2, 2000) *Nutrition (May 2, 2000) *Blood Types (May 9, 2000) *Diabetes (May 9, 2000) *Antibiotic Resistance (May 16, 2000) *Blood Pressure (May 16, 2000) *Braces (May 23, 2000) *Carbohydrates (May 23, 2000) *Viruses (May 30, 2000) *Smoking (May 30, 2000) *Death (May 30, 2000) Season 2 (2000-2001) *Scoliosis (October 11, 2000) *Broken Bones (October 18, 2000) *Clouds (October 25, 2000) *Voting (November 1, 2000) *Cell Structures (November 15, 2000) *Salt (November 22, 2000) *Static Electricity (November 29, 2000) *Cell Specialization (December 5, 2000) *Active Transport (December 19, 2000) *Crystals (December 26, 2000) *Erosion (January 2, 2001) *Information Privacy (January 16, 2001) *Earth (January 30, 2001) *Commutative Property (February 1, 2001) *Harlem Renaissance (February 1, 2001) *Passive Transport (February 14, 2001) *Aliens (February 21, 2001) *Diffusion (February 28, 2001) *Cyberbullying (March 7, 2001) *DNA (March 14, 2001) *Coral (March 21, 2001) *Exoplanets (March 28, 2001) *Cnidarians (April 3, 2001) *ADHD (April 10, 2001) *First Aid (April 17, 2001) *Online Safety (May 1, 2001) *Water (May 15, 2001) *Genetic Mutations (May 22, 2001) *Electromagnets (June 5, 2001) *Electromagnetic Spectrum (June 12, 2001) *Biofuels (June 19, 2001) *Airbags (June 26, 2001) *Electromagnetic Induction (July 10, 2001) *Food Chains (July 17, 2001) *Fish (July 24, 2001) *Natural Selection (July 31, 2001) *Carbon Dating (August 7, 2001) *RNA (August 14, 2001) *Symbiosis (August 21, 2001) *Heredity (August 28, 2001) Season 3 (2001-2002) *Twins (September 4, 2001) *Eating Disorders (September 11, 2001) *Caffeine (September 18, 2001) *Jupiter (September 25, 2001) *Ecosystems (October 2, 2001) *Periodic Table of Elements (October 2, 2001) *Venus (October 9, 2001) *Mercury (October 16, 2001) *Weather (October 23, 2001) *Digestive System (October 30, 2001) *Gender Determination (November 6, 2001) *Hiccups (November 13, 2001) *Relativity (November 20, 2001) *Nuclear Energy (November 20, 2001) *Sound (November 27, 2001) *Mountains (December 2, 2001) *Asteroids (December 9, 2001) *Ions (December 16, 2001) *Circulatory System (December 23, 2001) *Light (December 30, 2001) *Mars (January 6, 2002) *Life Cycle of Stars (January 13, 2002) *Computer Mouse (January 20, 2002) *States of Matter (January 20, 2002) *Presidential Power (January 27, 2002) *Refraction & Diffraction (February 5, 2002) *Sun (February 12, 2002) *Telescopes (February 26, 2002) *Digital Etiquette (March 5, 2002) *Cell Phone (March 12, 2002) *Isotopes (March 12, 2002) *Potential Energy (March 19, 2002) *Radioactivity (March 26, 2002) *Kinetic Energy (April 2, 2002) *Fuel Cells (April 2, 2002) *Gas and Oil (April 9, 2002) *Alcohol (April 16, 2002) *CPR (April 16, 2002) *Atoms (April 23, 2002) *Thomas Edison (April 30, 2002) *Addiction (April 30, 2002) *Guns (May 7, 2002) *Matter Changing States (May 7, 2002) *Outer Solar System (May 14, 2002) *Sleep (May 14, 2002) *Waves (May 21, 2002) *Current Electricity (May 28, 2002) *Political Beliefs (June 2, 2002) *Political Parties (June 9, 2002) *Political Party Origins (June 16, 2002) *Underground Railroad (June 23, 2002) *Mourning (June 30, 2002) *Adjectives (August 18, 2002) *Adverbs (August 25, 2002) Season 4 (2002-2003) *Prime Numbers (September 1, 2002) *Glaciers (September 8, 2002) *Show, Not Tell (September 15, 2002) *Money (September 22, 2002) *Airport Security (September 29, 2002) *Polygons (October 6, 2002) *Bullying (October 13, 2002) *Dialogue (October 20, 2002) *Nouns (October 27, 2002) *Seed Plants (November 3, 2002) *Color (November 10, 2002) *Ratios (November 17, 2002) *Types of Sentences (November 24, 2002) *Chocolate (December 1, 2002) *Television (December 8, 2002) *Balance (December 15, 2002) *Adam Smith (December 22, 2002) *Converting Fractions to Decimals (December 29, 2002) *Comparing Prices (January 5, 2003) *Dreams (January 12, 2003) *Moon (January 19, 2003) *Public Speaking (January 26, 2003) *Acceleration (February 4, 2003) *Decimals (February 11, 2003) *Customary Units (February 18, 2003) *Acids & Bases (February 25, 2003) *Compound Events (March 4, 2003) *Adding and Subtracting Fractions (March 11, 2003) *Multiplying and Diving Fractions (March 18, 2003) *Adding and Subtracting Integers (March 25, 2003) *Test Taking Skills (April 1, 2003) *Budgets (April 8, 2003) *Metric Units (April 15, 2003) *Standard and Scientific Notation (April 22, 2003) *Taxes (April 29, 2003) *Square Roots (May 4, 2003) *Computers (May 11, 2003) *Multiplication (May 18, 2003) *Polynomials (May 25, 2003) *Presidential Election (June 1, 2003) *Slavery (June 8, 2003) *Pirates (June 15, 2003) *Wounded Knee Massacre (June 22, 2003) *War (June 29, 2003) *Vietnam War (July 12, 2003) *Korean War (July 19, 2003) *Terrorism (July 26, 2003) *Social Networking (August 2, 2003) *Division (August 9, 2003) *Miranda Rights (August 16, 2003) *Magna Carta (August 23, 2003) *John Adams (August 30, 2003) Season 5 (2003-2004) *James Madison (September 6, 2003) *Computer Viruses (September 13, 2003) *Internet Search (September 20, 2003) *Black Death (September 27, 2003) *British Empire (October 7, 2003) *American Revolution (October 14, 2003) *Causes of the American Revolution (October 21, 2003) *Headaches (October 28, 2003) *Daylight Saving Time (November 4, 2003) *Touch (November 11, 2003) *Civil War (November 18, 2003) *Civil War Causes (November 25, 2003) *Thanksgiving (November 25, 2003) *Winter Holidays (December 2, 2003) *Great Depression (December 9, 2003) *Greek Gods (December 16, 2003) *Credit Cards (December 23, 2003) *Bill of Rights (December 30, 2003) *Banking (January 6, 2004) *Inuit (January 13, 2004) *Great Depression Causes (January 20, 2004) *New Year's Eve (January 20, 2004) *Rounding (January 27, 2004) *Latitude and Longitude (February 3, 2004) *Personal Pronouns (February 10, 2004) *Daylight Saving Time (February 24, 2004) *Stocks and Shares (March 2, 2004) *Stock Market (March 2, 2004) *Richard Nixon (March 9, 2004) *Primaries & Caucuses (March 9, 2004) *Isaac Newton (March 16, 2004) *Drama (March 16, 2004) *Newton's Laws of Motion (March 23, 2004) *Rise of the Roman Empire (March 23, 2004) *Paraphrasing (March 30, 2004) *Dictionary & Thesaurus (March 30, 2004) *Etymology (April 7, 2004) *Roots, Prefixes and Suffixes (April 14, 2004) *Pablo Neruda (April 21, 2004) *Main Idea (April 28, 2004) *Lord of the Flies (May 7, 2004) *Roman Numerals (May 7, 2004) *Galileo Galilei (May 14, 2004) *Kurt Vonnegut (May 14, 2004) *Writing Process (May 21, 2004) *Interjections (May 21, 2004) *Punctuations (May 28, 2004) *Clauses (May 28, 2004) *Reading Skills (August 1, 2004) *Book Report (August 8, 2004) *Air Pollution (August 15, 2004) *Data Storage Devices (August 15, 2004) *Growth (August 22, 2004) *Email and IM (August 22, 2004) *Five Paragraph Essay (August 29, 2004) *Mineral Identification (August 29, 2004) Season 6 (2004-2005) *Conjunctions (September 5, 2004) *Science Projects (September 5, 2004) *Cats (September 12, 2004) *Getting Help (September 19, 2004) *Basic Probability September 20, 2004 *Dogs (September 26, 2004) *Christopher Columbus (October 3, 2004) *Business Letter (October 10, 2004) *Famous Women (October 17, 2004) *Tides (October 24, 2004) *Thirteen Colonies (October 31, 2004) *Rock Cycle (November 7, 2004) *Scientific Method (November 14, 2004) *Flight (November 14, 2004) *Time Zones (November 21, 2004) *Types of Rocks (November 21, 2004) *Seasons (November 28, 2004) *Buoyancy (December 5, 2004) *Metals (December 12, 2004) *Land Biomes (December 19, 2004) *Tundra (December 26, 2004) *Savanna (January 2, 2005) *Gravity (January 2, 2005) *Humidity (January 9, 2005) *Insects (January 16, 2005) *Honeybees (January 16, 2005) *Spiders (January 23, 2005) *Arachnids (January 30, 2005) *Water Pollution (January 30, 2005) *Heat (February 6, 2005) *Fire (February 13, 2005) *Monotremes (February 20, 2005) *Idioms and Clichés (February 27, 2005) *Similes and Metaphors (March 6, 2005) *Greenhouse Effect (March 6, 2005) *Groundwater (March 13, 2005) *St. Patrick's Day (March 13, 2005) *Ice Age (March 20, 2005) *Humans and the Environment (March 20, 2005) *Hurricanes (March 27, 2005) *Global Warming (March 27, 2005) *Inclined Plane (April 5, 2005) *Oceans (April 5, 2005) *Ocean Currents (April 12, 2005) *Ocean Floor (April 12, 2005) *Leonardo da Vinci (April 19, 2005) *Ozone Layer (April 19, 2005) *Pandas (April 26, 2005) *Marie Curie (April 26, 2005) *Charles Darwin (May 3, 2005) *Charles Dickens (May 10, 2005) *Che Guevara (May 17, 2005) *Migration (May 24, 2005) *Jane Goodall (May 31, 2005) *Scopes Monkey Trial (June 7, 2005) *Metamorphosis (June 7, 2005) *Nanotechnology (June 14, 2005) *Penguins (June 14, 2005) *Women's Suffrage (June 21, 2005) *Natural Disasters (June 21, 2005) *Lewis and Clark (June 22, 2005) *Natural Resources (June 28, 2005) *Monotremes (June 28, 2005) *Mollusks (July 5, 2005) *Human Evolution (July 12, 2005) *Nitrogen Cycle (July 19, 2005) *Nobel Prize (July 26, 2005) *Galaxies (August 2, 2005) *Leap Year (August 2, 2005) *Black Holes (August 9, 2005) *Magnetism (August 16, 2005) *International Space Station (August 16, 2005) *Satellites (August 23, 2005) *Measuring Matter (August 23, 2005) *Metabolism (August 30, 2005) *Apollo Project (August 30, 2005) Season 7 (2005-2006) *Amphibians (September 6, 2005) *Blues (September 13, 2005) *60s Folk (September 20, 2005) *Albert Einstein (September 27, 2005) *Algae (October 4, 2005) *Ants (October 11, 2005) *Asexual Reproduction (October 18, 2005) *Atomic Model (October 25, 2005) *Batteries (November 2, 2005) *Behavior (November 2, 2005) *Benjamin Franklin (November 9, 2005) *Birds (November 9, 2005) *Building Basics (November 16, 2005) *Bridges (November 16, 2005) *Carbon Cycle (November 23, 2005) *Carnivorous Plants (November 23, 2005) *Lasers (November 28, 2005) *Map Skills (November 28, 2005) *Continents of the World (November 28, 2005) *Camouflage (November 30, 2005) *Cellular Respiration (November 30, 2005) *Cloning (December 7, 2005) *Climate Types (December 14, 2005) *Geography Themes (December 20, 2005) *Chemical Equations (December 21, 2005) *Classification (December 28, 2005) *Ada Lovelace (January 4, 2006) *Compounds and Mixtures (January 4, 2006) *Law of Conservation of Mass (January 11, 2006) *Dark Matter (January 11, 2006) *Deserts (January 18, 2006) *Distance, Rate and Time (January 18, 2006) *Conditioning (January 25, 2006) *Space Flight (January 25, 2006) *Earth's Atmosphere (February 7, 2006) *Dolphins (February 14, 2006) *Floods (February 21, 2006) *North Pole (February 23, 2006) *South Pole (February 23, 2006) *Declaration of Independence (February 25, 2006) *Comets (February 28, 2006) *Anne Frank (March 7, 2006) *Milky Way (March 14, 2006) *Immigration (March 21, 2006) *Gold Rush (March 28, 2006) *Dolly the Sheep (April 4, 2006) *Force (April 11, 2006) *Fossil Fuels (April 18, 2006) *Solar Energy (April 25, 2006) *Forms of Energy (May 2, 2006) *Earthquakes (May 2, 2006) *Fossils (May 9, 2006) *Game Theory (May 9, 2006) *Giant Squid (May 16, 2006) *Gills (May 16, 2006) *Hibernation (May 23, 2006) *Imagination (May 23, 2006) *Invertebrates (May 30, 2006) *Horses (May 30, 2006) *Geologic Time (August 2, 2006) *Mean, Median, Mode, and Range (August 2, 2006) *Printers (August 2, 2006) *Fax Machine (August 2, 2006) *Proportions (August 2, 2006) *Yo-Yo Ma (August 5, 2006) *Traditional Animation (August 5, 2006) *Levers (August 6, 2006) *Pulley (August 6, 2006) *Wheel and Axle (August 6, 2006) *Food Safety (August 6, 2006) *Mount Everest (August 10, 2006) *Plant Growth (August 12, 2006) *Drawing (August 12, 2006) *pH Scale (August 19, 2006) *Plastic (August 19, 2006) *Vocals (August 26, 2006) *Pollination (August 26, 2006) Season 8 (2006-2007) *Digital Animation (September 4, 2006) *Photosynthesis (September 11, 2006) *Population Growth (September 18, 2006) *Power (September 25, 2006) *Primates (October 2, 2006) *Property Changes (October 2, 2006) *Precision and Accuracy (October 9, 2006) *Protists (October 9, 2006) *Protozoa (October 16, 2006) *Recycling (October 16, 2006) *Reptiles (October 23, 2006) *Six Kingdoms (October 23, 2006) *Snowflakes (October 30, 2006) *Soil (October 30, 2006) *Big Bang (November 5, 2006) *Solstice and Equinox (November 6, 2006) *Avalanches (November 11, 2006) *Shark Attacks (November 13, 2006) *Sponges (November 20, 2006) *Statistics (November 27, 2006) *Thunderstorms (December 4, 2006) *Work (December 11, 2006) *Underwater World (December 18, 2006) *Weathering (January 2, 2007) *Wind (January 2, 2007) *Wind Energy (January 9, 2007) *Abraham Lincoln (January 9, 2007) *The Beatles (January 16, 2007) *Verbs and Their Objects (January 16, 2007) *Moles (January 23, 2007) *Capitalization (January 23, 2007) *Citing Sources (January 30, 2007) *Country Music (January 30, 2007) *Ludwig Van Beethoven (February 6, 2007) *Woodwinds (February 13, 2007) *Diagramming Sentences (February 20, 2007) *Agatha Christie (February 27, 2007) *Taiga (March 6, 2007) *Tornadoes (March 6, 2007) *Tropical Rainforests (March 13, 2007) *Computer History (March 17, 2007) *William Shakespeare (March 20, 2007) *Stem Cells (March 20, 2007) *Tsunami (March 27, 2007) *Volcanoes (March 27, 2007) *Reading Music (April 3, 2007) *Cleopatra (April 7, 2007) *Queen Elizabeth I (April 9, 2007) *Antonyms, Synonyms, and Homonyms (April 10, 2007) *They're, Their and There (April 17, 2007) *Interest (April 18, 2007) *Run-On Sentences (April 24, 2007) *Writing in Sequence (May 1, 2007) *Plagiarism (May 8, 2007) *Outlines (May 15, 2007) *Telephone (May 15, 2007) *Rational and Irrational Numbers (May 22, 2007) *Maya Angelou (May 22, 2007) *Mark Twain (May 29, 2007) *Judy Blume (June 5, 2007) *Subject-Verb Agreement (June 12, 2007) *Jazz (June 19, 2007) *Melody and Harmony (June 26, 2007) *Brass Instruments (July 3, 2007) *Strings (July 10, 2007) *Analog and Digital Recording (July 17, 2007) *CD (July 24, 2007) *Filmmaking (July 31, 2007) *MP3 (August 7, 2007) *Sculptures (August 14, 2007) *Percussion (August 21, 2007) *Cameras (August 28, 2007) Season 9 (2007-2008) *Cubism (September 4, 2007) *Architecture (September 4, 2007) *Dance (September 11, 2007) *Graphic Design (September 11, 2007) *Louis Armstrong (September 18, 2007) *Michelangelo Buonarroti (September 18, 2007) *Musical Scales (September 25, 2007) *Photography (September 25, 2007) *Portraits (October 2, 2007) *Graphing & Solving Inequalities (October 2, 2007) *Scale Drawing (October 9, 2007) *Surrealism (October 16, 2007) *Adulthood (October 23, 2007) *Autism (October 30, 2007) *Transformation (November 6, 2007) *Chicken Pox (November 6, 2007) *Smallpox (November 13, 2007) *Appendix (November 13, 2007) *Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy (November 20, 2007) *Dyslexia (November 20, 2007) *Vaccines (November 27, 2007) *Flu & Flu Vaccines (November 27, 2007) *Anthrax (December 4, 2007) *Faces (December 11, 2007) *Pasteurization (December 18, 2007) *Radio (December 25, 2007) *JIA (January 1, 2008) *Homeostasis (January 8, 2008) *Gears (January 11, 2008) *Refrigerator (January 15, 2008) *Joints (January 22, 2008) *Neurons (January 29, 2008) *George Washington (February 1, 2008) *Oprah Winfrey (February 1, 2008) *Radar (February 1, 2008) *Problem Solving Using Tables (February 1, 2008) *Elvis Presley (February 1, 2008) *Frida Kahlo (February 1, 2008) *Percents (February 1, 2008) *Asthma (February 5, 2008) *Trail of Tears (February 12, 2008) *Nails (February 19, 2008) *Inequalities (February 26, 2008) *Motherhood (March 4, 2008) *Independent and Dependent Events (March 4, 2008) *Mixed Numbers (March 11, 2008) *Boogers (March 11, 2008) *Infancy (March 18, 2008) *Polyhedrons (March 18, 2008) *Pi (March 25, 2008) *Microscopes (March 25, 2008) *Trials (April 2, 2008) *Geometry (April 2, 2008) *Binary (April 4, 2008) *Word Problems (April 9, 2008) *Braces (April 9, 2008) *Outlines (April 16, 2008) *Slope and Intercept (April 16, 2008) *Two-Step Equations (April 23, 2008) *Calculus (April 23, 2008) *Pythagorean Theorem (April 30, 2008) *Graphing and Solving Inequalities (April 30, 2008) *Sentence Fragments (May 6, 2008) *Swine Flu (May 7, 2008) *Fetal Development (May 7, 2008) *Associative Property (May 14, 2008) *Distributive Property (May 14, 2008) *Coordinate Plane (May 21, 2008) *Graphing Linear Equations (May 21, 2008) *World War I (May 28, 2008) *World War II (May 28, 2008) Season 10 (2008-2009) *September 11th (September 11, 2008) *Latin Music (October 1, 2008) *Mortgages (April 2, 2009) Season 11 (2009-2010) *Diwali (November 12, 2009) *Theodore Roosevelt (March 9, 2010) *Tecumseh (March 9, 2010) *Eleanor Roosevelt (March 17, 2010) Season 12 (2010-2011) *Hydraulics (September 2, 2010) *Jack London (February 2, 2011) *Seedless Plants (March 2, 2011) *J.R.R. Tolkien (March 9, 2011) *Sally Ride (March 9, 2011) *Hip-Hop and Rap (March 16, 2011) *Video Games (April 3, 2011) *Silk Road (May 16, 2011) *Clefs and Time Signatures (July 4, 2011) *Constellations (August 4, 2011) *Moon Phases (August 6, 2011) Season 13 (2011-2012) *Parallel Structure (February 14, 2012) *Titanic (March 31, 2012) *Edgar Allan Poe (April 7, 2012) *Georgia O'Keeffe (April 27, 2012) *Cerebral Palsy (April 28, 2012) *Railroad History (May 12, 2012) *Basketball (May 26, 2012) *Hiroshima and Nagasaki (May 30, 2012) *Ronald Reagan (June 9, 2012) *Bill Clinton (June 11, 2012) Season 14 (2012-2013) *Energy Pyramid (November 20, 2012) *Everglades (December 2, 2012) *Conserving Energy (December 16, 2012) *Peer Pressure (May 23, 2013) Season 15 (2013-2014) *Cloud Computing (September 29, 2013) *3D Printing (October 13, 2013) *Robots (December 8, 2013) *Debt (December 8, 2013) *Computer Programming (December 8, 2013) *Seminole Wars (April 21, 2014) Season 16 (2014-2015) * Note Taking (September 1, 2014) * Ottoman Empire (September 15, 2014) * Articles of Confederation (September 15, 2014) * Concept Mapping (October 14, 2014) * Ebola (October 30, 2014) * Nikola Tesla (November 15, 2014) * Logic Gates (December 8, 2014) * Media Literacy (April 13, 2015) * Reconstruction (April 13, 2015) * Henry Hudson (May 13, 2015) * Multiplying Decimals (May 27, 2015) * Constitutional Convention (June 25, 2015) Season 17 (2015-2016) * To Kill a Mockingbird (September 23, 2015) * Cystic Fibrosis (October 7, 2015) * A Wrinkle in Time (October 21, 2015) * Personal Hygiene (November 4, 2015) * Sharks (November 18, 2015) * Setting Goals (December 2, 2015) * Hackers (December 9, 2015) * Theme (December 15, 2015) TBA (2016-) * Fred Rogers (March 20, 2016) External Links *Official site *BrainPop article on Wikipedia Category:BrainPOP Episodes